


Don't Forget to Breathe

by avianbrother



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianbrother/pseuds/avianbrother
Summary: Caustic has more than one way of making you choke.





	Don't Forget to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Non_Binary_Cutie's fault and goes out to all you filthy gas daddy fans out there.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/avianbrother

“Don’t be frightened. It won’t bite.”

Yes, but it’ll certainly choke you. You licked your lips and stared up at him, hoping for some sign of mercy. All it earned you was a firm tug on your hair and the tip of his cock pressing impatiently against your mouth.

“I don’t have all day,” Caustic sneered. “Take any longer and I’ll give you a worse punishment.” You glanced at the tools of pleasure and pain on the bedside table and shook your head. He chuckled darkly and pressed on the back of your neck. “Good pet…now open up.”

You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue just as he’d taught you. He slid the head along your tongue, smearing pre as he took his time. You gave a few tentative laps, unsure if he’d let you service him or if he wanted you to be his filthy little toy. He hummed in satisfaction and you enclosed your lips around him, savoring the light flavor of him.

Caustic didn’t give you the chance to enjoy yourself. No, _he_ was the one in charge. With a single rough thrust, he forced his cock in all the way to the back of your throat. Teeth, watch the teeth, you reminded yourself as he gripped your hair hard enough for burning pain to sear your scalp. Your eyes watered. You tried to suppress your gag reflex and found yourself scrambling, trying to push his hips away.

“Hands to yourself,” he scolded. You closed your eyes, steadied your breathing through your nose, and put your hands in your lap.

It _hurt_. It was like your jaw was breaking, like you were drowning in him. But his grip relaxed as you relaxed your mouth. The quiet, barely there grunts told you he was pleased, and so did each twitch that came every time you tightened around him.

He took a deep breath and you winced. You knew what was coming.

“Remember, my little whore—you deserve this.”

The pace was brutal. You weren’t here to lick and tease and service him. Your only job was to kneel and _take it_. Your focus was on not choking as he used you like a cock sleeve, thrusting in and out as you drooled around him. In between his growls and bitten moans were utterances of _good slut, perfect pet, mine, only mine_. Pre-cum leaked down your throat and tears streamed down your cheeks. He was a bit above average in length but his girth was what killed you, turned you into a weak-kneed slave. Once in a while he slowed and pushed your limits to see how deep you could take him, and you could feel the curly hairs around the base that trailed up his stomach and chest, and you were smothered in his warm, musky scent.

It felt like hours before he began to slow and his thrusts grew sloppy and needy. By then the spasms in your throat had stopped but your lips were numb and tingly. The fist in your hair tightened.

“Look at me.” You didn’t respond. “ _Look at me_.” You gazed up at him. He was a near wreck, dangling over the edge and watching you with fire in his eyes. Beneath it was a terrible, aching love that had you whimpering, your insides aching for him just as much as the rest of you ached.

“Swallow for me,” he commanded. “Don’t you dare choke.”

The final thrusts nearly broke you. He yanked your hair and went so deep you couldn’t help but gag as his bitter seed poured in. Despite the rules, your hands went to his hips in an attempt to ground yourself. He pumped the last of the cum in your mouth then slid out. You swallowed all of it, just like he said.

And when you took the first big gasp of air, you became a coughing, sobbing little mess.

“Shhh, it’s alright now,” he soothed, switching roles so easily. “Take it all in, deep breaths.” Caustic took you into his lap, holding you against that soft, warm bear body of his he hid so well. He wrapped the comforter around you both, making shushing sounds as he rubbed your back.

After a few minutes, you stopped feeling lightheaded and your lungs felt free and full again. You nuzzled your face in his neck and played with his beard. “Did I do good?” you asked. He nodded and kissed your forehead.

“Yes, my favorite test subject. You performed _beautifully_.” If you turned your head just right, you would be able to see one of his rare smiles. But you didn’t, because you were much too comfy tucked against him.

“That’s…that’s good,” you hummed, still buzzing and floaty.

“Do you need water?” he asked, already grabbing the nearby bottle.

“Yeah.” You blushed and scrunched your nose. “Tastes bad. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

He laughed and handed you the bottle. “Even at my age it’s an acquired taste, I can assure you.”

You took a sip and shot him a look. “You know, you still haven’t told me all your hoe stories from your ‘youth’ yet.”

“Patience will be rewarded—just not today. In the meantime,” he squeezed you and ruffled your hair, “what would my subject like to wash the taste out?”

“Mmm ice cream? Chocolate?”

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I'd never write Caustic but you guys are too thirsty and I'm here to pour a fat cup of fresh content


End file.
